The soul gem Rwby
by Zentopia
Summary: this is a fan fiction and I do not own RWBY. this is my first fanfiction. the story is about: Gem that fall form an unknown place fall at the backyard of a house. A boy saw the gem fall at his backyard so he goes to take it but unfortunately or fortunately for him the gem gave him aura from RWBY but also transported him into rwby as a 8 year old child.
1. Transmigration

POV of MC

My life is over all average but one day after my 17 birthday I saw a small gem falling from the sky to my backyard.

So with my new curiosity, I found the gem that has a small cut to it side in the shape of arc.The gem was green and red mixed together and it feel so smooth that it cannot be made naturally so it maybe made by someone. Then the gem glow and sink into my arm and I felt like my body was on fire.

After a minute or so my body became cold as ice and I shivered like a drill that I felt my body broke down then darkness came and everything was so dark that I don't know where I am until I saw the crack moon. so I knew I where I was. I'm in RWBY. So I keep walking in the forest planning what to do.

So here I am, alone in the forest. I felt weak and useless.I just climb the tree and rest on the branch of the tree so I can fall asleep.

As I fall asleep I had a dream.The dream was about a gem glow in the dark but the gem still there alone fighting the darkness with it glow so I reach my hand and when I reach the gem I felt like I found myself, it gave me strengths to fight the thought that been bothering me as I fall asleep peacefully with the gem in my hand.

In the morning I am feeling refresh as I fall down the tree I felt like a armour protected me so I feel the so call Armour, I feel calm and cool headed . so I pull my aura in my hand as I open my eyes I can see my aura with a small green with red mix together like the gem. so i concluded that has to do with the gem.

As I was searching for answers in my mind, a Grimm appear in front of me. so I just ran until I feel my leg become numb.Then I remember my aura so I focus my aura in both of my hands and legs so I can move faster than the Grimm that is a beowolf as I ran I saw a small village so I ran to the village for help.

"hey there my friend can you move aside! " said a hunter with a sniper in his hand.

so I jump aside and take cover and then I hear three gun shot. so I turn around to find the Grimm slowly turn into ash.

"so you good buddy? and what are you doing in the forest anyway? " ask the hunter with a gun behind his back.

"mmm, I was just search for shiny rocks...hahahah sorry to cause trouble for you and thank for saving me and my name is Zen ."I said

"no problem it my job and my name is li ren so nice to meet you and I never meet you at the village so where are you from and why is a little kid like you doing here alone ? "ask li ren.

what I'm little as I look down my arm and leg they are short and my hand is small. it like I became a 8 year old kid.. no no why... so I turn into a kid what to say so it doesn't sound suspicious... ha who care anymore I'm a kid so they just belive what I say to them

"mmm, I'm from some way far I come into this place to find shiny rock then a Grimm is chasing me until I arrived here so thank for the save and I don't know where my parents is when I'm searching for shiny rock I wake up in the middle of the forest so I just keep walking until the grimm and you know what had happen. "I said

Good me I can come up with that excuse so they will assume my parents abandon me so I can ask help from them.so I'm at the village lie Ren and Nora is... I think I will befriend them ... and I will train my body so I can survive..

"then you can come to my house and live there how about that until your parents came ."said li ren

"thank you for your help Mr. Ren ,"I said

so we went to his house and I finally meet lie Ren and Nora. I introduced myself to them.

"hey there my name is Zen,i will be living with you until my parents came to pick me up so what your name?"I said

"my name is lie Ren and this is--"said Lie Ren

"Nora! my name is Nora so what are you doing,doing here? and do you like pancakes or

waffles? "ask Nora

"oh, I'm here because your father li ren save me from grimm that been chasing me for a day so he offer me to stay at here for awhile until my parents came and to answer your other questions I like pancakes."I said

so after that we play together at the backyard as we playing I feel my body is stronger than my last body so I think my strength is beyond normal. so I try to hold back my punches when playing tag with them because their aura haven't been unlock.

after playing with them for an hour we when back in the house and I introduce myself to An Ren and she ask me about my parent so I just say that they are a programmers and have black hair with a pear shape face . Then we goes for a bath and eat dinner with the whole family it feel so nice and warm that when I reach my bed that they provide I fall asleep with the dream of the same gem in my hand.


	2. training

As I wake up from my sleep, I feel so fresh but a little light headed. I go to the bathroom to clean myself then I have breakfast with Ren and his family.

After breakfast I ask them if there a place to exercise and experience how to control the gem so I'll know what the gem do to my body and soul.

"there a empty clearing behind the house you can train there,but don't do anything stupid and dangerous. OKAY! Ren watch Zen when he train tell me if anything goes wrong."said Li Ren

"mmm, Mr. Ren can you help me train in martial art? "I ask

"why do you want to train in martial art?"reply

Li Ren

"so I can protect myself, family and friends from Grimm and other dangerous stuff,and can you also help me with my aura control? "I ask

"wait you already unlocked your aura! So that why the Grimm Grimm attracted to you other than negative emotions. I can help you with the train but you only can train for an hour so don't push your body to hard. You still young, we will meditate first and feel your aura then you try to move your aura through you body."said Li Ren

So the whole month I train with with Li Ren and Ren. I will some time apart with Ren to have combat experience and Nora sometime came and transition we us but most of the time she will ran around, exercise and cheering Ren when we spar.

In between my training my aura, I woke up in a dark place and I see a big shiny gem infornt of me. As I got colser I feel light headed but what shock me is that the gem transform into a twin blade. So I take a hold of the handle, I got an information about the blade. The twin blade name is protector for the left and Victoria for the right. Protector can transform into a shield and Victoria can transform into a sniper.

Then I woke up form the meditation and I try to feel the gem and bring out the twin blade and a rune of a blade appearing on both my hand. So I put my aura inside the rune and my twin blade form in my hands and I feel the blade, it feel so smooth and sharp. Then I try to put them in back and the blades been absorb back in the rune.

So I ask Li ren how to fight with twin blade but he said he train me that when I'm 12 but he help me how to use shield so it okay. I just build my stamina, strength and aura.

And when I'm training with my protector in shield form I discovered I can adjust the size of the shield but I can only make the shield as big as a door.

I still worry about the Grimm that will attack the village and I don't know when so I always sneak out and petrol the village so I can warn them of the in coming Grimm but the Grimm haven't come,so I can say I'm lucky.


End file.
